Twlight's Whispering
by SilveryKitsune
Summary: MaRe! Max was taking a walk...and he in a hit-and-run automobile accident...and Rei was watching it o.O What did Rei do? Self-centered on Max mostly...1st P.O.V.! PG-13 for swearing...but major fluffiness!


**Summary:**  Max is depressed on his 16th birthday.  He thinks Rei doesn't noticed him, but Max was wrong, he just didn't know it!  During that same day…near night fall…Max was in a hit-and-run accident…Rei found him and took him to his place…  Is Rei actually in love with Max secretly…when the two never talked since…for four years? 

**Pairing:**  MaRe!  (Max/Rei)  (They're my Beyblade obsession!)

**Author:**  Silvery Kitsune (Silver-chan!)  

**~~~|| Twilight's Whispers ||~~~**

As I got home from school, my parents were have a fit again about not knowing the truth to why they married each other, and hated each other right now.

My life wasn't as simple as some people think.  I'm Max Mizuhara, a 16 year old boy, that just turn 16, that was never noticed by the person I wanted to talk for a very long time.

Everyone knew him as the "hottest" guy in the entire school, or "the genius" in the class…for me…everyone said I'm either the below the average man or the major outcast.  I thought that they placed me there for the best, since I'm too nice to everyone, especially teachers, I wanted to get glasses because I want to see if wearing will make a difference…and…another reason I wanted glasses…

It was to get Rei to notice me…either the bad or good way…I just wanted him to tell me at least one thing…

****

And you know what…he doesn't even say a single word to me… 

So much for a sweet 16th birthday…I guessed the only thing that will keep me happy…was to visit the lake that…I told all of my secrets to the lake…intended that the river kept it…

As I walked out of the house, I felt my father glaring at me, and my mother worrying behind him.  I just kept continuing my way…and then…a few houses later…I was in front of Rei's house.

_I knew where he lived…but he didn't know much about me…so why am I standing here?  Am I too sad to move on…to stay away from him for the rest of my life_?  

I wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet…but it felt like I had already lost the battle without even starting it…

I felt eyes watching me at the windows, so I turned around, and started to walk out of the property of Rei's.  As I was walking, I was kicking a piece of rock down the road…

I didn't care if anyone cared for me…I was  just a mistake made by that damn God…no one needs to love me…they can just dump me onto the dumps for all I care…

_My life wasn't what I wanted…not right now…and I thought never…never I would say my life is the best…it would  take a true miracle to just change my mind…_

The sky was turning to sunset…and I knew it was almost time for night to fall…it would be very interesting…when I actually get hit in an automobile accident…

Walking, walking, and walking… 

What the hell was I thinking right now?… I didn't even know myself anymore…it was like…I was in another person's body for four years…I forgot what happened between…Rei and me…

I couldn't believe…my luck was sooo in tomb with nature… 

As the wind was blowing my blonde hair, I felt another unfamiliar wind passing in front of me…it was a delivery truck…full of presents…for other kids…

It's funny…I never get presents on my birthday…ever since I was 12…I stopped receiving gifts…all I got were hugs and kisses from my mom…my father giving me nothing but a daily beating…unknown to my mom…

_And that was it…nothing else…I was starting to wonder again…if my life did have any true meaning…_

Why would I live…when I have nothing to accomplish now?  It was my dream to accomplish a relationship with Rei…but I knew that will never happen in my life…until after Rei told me so…

I was spacing out on the road…that's when it hit me…

My life truly sucked like hell…nothing would ever keep me happy now…the damn thing about sweet sixteen wasn't true after all…anything was ever true for me…

_It wouldn't be a surprise if my mom hated me now…stopped caring about me…destroying my life like my father.  That wouldn't be a surprise if that happened…_

A flash of light was blinking at me, and I decided to continue my walk around the fields.  I could have sworn someone was following me…but who would be stupid enough to follow a death-wisher around?

The wind was treating me nicely…and the breezes were just right for me…but not even nature can cheer this hole in my heart…

No one could be able to change my feelings…no one would come within two inches of me…that's how bad people hated me…

I turned back, and I didn't notice…there was a drunk driver on the road, driving out of control.  I was walking on street…within 3 meters away…and I felt something hit me really hard…something that felt like a car…

My body was falling at some distance…my back hitting the cement…hard!  It hurts like hell…but there's nothing I can do about it…

I felt like I was about to be knockout…just that…the car was running away…

I guessed hit-and-run accidents could  put a person's life out of misery…I wished I could right now…and forget about this birth that was given to me…

"……Maxie?"

I felt two arms lifting me off the ground…I could have sworn I saw black hair with that Ying-Yang bandana…but I was unconscious before I knew who was carrying me…

Who would bother doing that for me… 

**||Rei's P.O.V. until Max wakes up||**

I was looking out of the window…thinking about what I saw happening in front of my face…

Max being in an automobile hit-and-run accident… 

I was hoping it wasn't too serious…

I thought for a bit, and something was coming up in my mind…

There was this conflict between Max and I four years ago…we had to separate with different groups of friends…it turned out that Max's friends weren't his true friends.

I could have sworn…every time he came near me…he wanted me to help him out…I wished I could…but if only he had waited longer each time…I could have helped him just like that…

_But right now…everything Max needed…was right here with me…_

_I still hoped…I have a chance with Max…that was also another reason why we split up…I just told him lightly and as gently as I could…that I didn't love him like that…but as a brother…that I wanted to have when I was lonely…_

Everything was messed up that time…but I would fix the future…for my sake…and especially Max's sake…he was pushing himself too hard…

My father came out of the room where he was checking Max.  I saw him, and he was shaking his head.

"Rei…Max will suffer from broken bones if he moves a lot in bed…so I need you to keep an eye on that…it is possible that he could have a concussion…but don't worry about that…but do beware that if he lets himself down…he can die on his own…give him the support that he needs…and he'll be fine…"

I was nodding at each fact he told me, and then he allowed me inside the room where Max was…

_Max…was in a lot of pain…I saw all of his emotions in his eye before getting run-over by the car…_

I…was just standing there…when I could have saved him…but I was seconds too late… 

As I walked into the room, I saw the figure of Max…just resting there…

His body was glowing with light…that I somehow couldn't resist to look at…as I stepped closer…the figure grew bigger…

When I was by the side of the bed, I saw those luscious red lips…that I could have taken…before his friends ditched him…

I let my hand wander to his hair…stroking the delicate blonde hair of his…it felt like another version of silk…

It felt…like the waves of the ocean…had grew larger…and pounded into my heart…that was the pain I felt…

_…When I saw Max getting hit_

Suddenly…I felt Max moving a little…I left my hand in his hair…still caressing it for a bit…until Max's eyes…were fluttering open…

**~~||Max's POV||~~**

When I woke up, I didn't expect to see this…

Rei had his hand in my hair…caressing it…when he was suppose to laugh at me at my state…My glasses were also gone…I guess the car ran over them…but…

Why isn't he laughing at me…why isn't he like the other people… 

I was about to get up, but judging from Rei's actions, he doesn't want me to move any parts of my body.

"Max, don't move a single millimeter!"

"What should I listen to you, Rei?  I don't have to do anything you say!"

"Just listen to me…you need to rest here…"

"You don't need me here…so why bother saving me…wait!  Don't answer that!"

Right after I said that, I quickly got up, and I felt about three ribs about to break, until Rei held me in a position…where he was holding me…like a lost child in the woods…

Why…was he helping me…I never got the fact…why did he bothered helping me now and not before…

I looked up at Rei's face, and I saw a mixture of worry, pain, and something not identified in my eyes…something that I wasn't used to seeing…probably…sorrow and desire?

Who was I kidding?  If that were to happen, I would be dead by now… 

"Max…take it easy…"

"…Why did you bother...?"

"…What do you mean…?"

"Why…did you bother…taking me to your house…?  There's no significance for taking me to your house…I'll just be causing trouble for you…and your…_friends_…"

Rei looked into my eyes…feeling the golden gaze I got from him…whenever I felt stupid about something…

"This was because I cared about you, Maxie…I always had and I always would…"

"………"

I was muttering to myself that he couldn't give me the love I wanted from him…I thought he overheard it…but I could be wrong…

"Maxie…you don't even know…the pain I had when I wanted to talk with you…you could have waited just a little longer for me…I could have talked with you…"

_Never mind…he heard it…_

"No, Rei.  You don't know the pain I felt…you don't know what I felt like you rejected me…that was the scar I carried on…but…I was glad you weren't rough on me…"

I felt some of my crystalline tears dripping down my cheek, letting the little glass of tears falling onto the bed.  My tears that were in my eyes were wiped away…making me feeling less shameful…I knew that Rei trying to calm me down…

Rei was hugging me and stroking my hair…then moved to stroke my back…making me calm down a little more…

I never knew…that I was this emotional…and I could…break down so easily… 

I still had tears brimming in my eyes…and falling down from my cheeks onto Rei's clothes…

"Why…did you care for me now…and not back then?  Why not…back then…"

I felt my head being lifted by Rei, as he was looking into my eyes…something that captivated my eyes…like the gold in the pot at the end of the rainbow…

"Maxie…separating from you changed my feelings…I did love you like a little brother that time…but after everything else…it was like…you were torn away from me…"

"…It felt like I was torn away from you from the beginning…I couldn't talk to you a lot because of other people interrupting our conversation…and it'll hurt your reputation…maybe…the most easiest way--"

"Max!  I don't want the easier way, and I wouldn't leave you like that…"

"You did before…why not now?"

"…You were…the only one…that could divert my attention to you…afterwards…your happiness that was brightly revealed…weren't because of me…and it made me felt jealous…that I couldn't be the cause of it…"

I was touched…but sometimes the words didn't affect me…until…it looked like he meant it…Did Rei meant every word he said?

…Every single…word?  What do the words meant…? 

"You really meant them…Rei?"

"Of course I did…you were the only person…that I truly want to trust…"

He was leaning closer to me…and we both know…we needed each other…but I felt arrogant…until…Rei's lips were just above mine…

"Maxie…Forever…I'll love you…don't forget…we're in this together…not a second apart…together…"

This is truly the moment I've been waiting for a long time…the reuniting kiss… 

Rei let his lips fall upon mine, and he took my lips into a deep, sweet, and gentle kiss…  It felt sooo good with Rei's mouth into mine…

Rei fell gently next to me on the bed; still taking my lips into that long, sweet, tender kiss…I was kissing him back…though not as powerful…because of the injury…but both knew us loved each other…

It just felt sooo incredible…like I can do this forever and not give a damn about what's happening on the outside…

After a while…both of us needed their breath, so we broke the kiss…feeling the most incredible thing in the whole world…something that you couldn't take away…

I wanted more…but my body didn't give in…it wanted to stay on the bed…feeling too painful to even step up a little…

Rei was shifting me around…and then I was lying on top of Rei…he was making sure he wasn't hurting me in any way…

He had his hands stroking my hair…and then reaching up to kiss my eyes close…but I didn't want to sleep just yet…

"Rei…"

"…Hm?"

"………I love you…forever…and nothing…will be break my twilight of love for you…"

I saw that smile of Rei's…the most harmonic-looking face…and the most melodic voice you will ever sound…that's _MY_ Rei…

He had his arms around me…and held me in his gentle grasp…

"I promise…to take care of you forever…just don't die on me…please…"

I smiled at Rei…as I weakly crawled over more to Rei's face, and my lips falling on Rei's, and kissing him again…

Everything felt right…and so did I…Rei was the most unbelievable guy I've ever met…he's sooo sweet…and I think I would  be able to trust him a lot…and I did…

I learned that…even though things seem to be going wrong…that is always someone to change everything around…

Rei was embracing me…and we were watching the twilight…and the shooting star shooting across the sky…

"Rei…we'll never part…right?"

"Of course we don't part…I love you too much…to let you go again…"

"I love you too much…to let someone give you the same looks I give you…"

Rei kissed me again, and I felt the heaven's calling my name…saying that I was in the right place…inside Rei's embrace…and Rei in my heart…

And Vice Versa…

The Sweetness of Twilight tainted on my lips…that was the most incredible thing that you can feel in the universe… 

I will never…forget the day…that Rei was there for me…he was such great lover…and he still is…

_The twilight shone over us…and it was the beginning of a beautiful romance…_

**_||~~||  The End ||~~||_**

Silver: Yay!  I'm done with this one-shot!  Yes, it's a one-shot!  I'm not sure if I will be doing sequels for my one-shots…I might though…oh well!

This is one of the few times…I wrote one-shots in first person…with a lot of emotions x.x

I'm sorry if the repeating patterns of sentences bothers you a lot ^^;;;

I actually proofread this!  It's guarantee to be better than my other one-shots…though you might not agree ^^;;;  There were a lot of grammar errors on here….but I'm pretty sure I fixed 90% or more of them ^^

It's dedicated to all the MaRe fans!  Don't lose the MaRe faith!  ::raises the MaRe flag::  Yeah!  I have a MaRe shrine that I made ^^!!

Site:         http:// silver. popullus. net/ main. php

Have a remarkable day!

||~~||Silver-chan||~~||


End file.
